Museum Piece
Museum Piece is a mission given to Niko Bellic by Ray Boccino in Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, Ray wants Niko to sell the load of diamonds they obtained in the eariler mission to a buyer at a deal in a museum. Johnny Klebitz will be there as well with Niko to provide support and take his cut of 1 million back to The Lost Brotherhood. Overview Ray sends Niko to the the Libertonian museum in midtown Algonquin. Niko meets up with Johnny at the side door of the museum. Their diamond deal is ambushed by a gunman. Niko shoots his way out of the museum and loses the attention of the police and museum workers. Johnny does the same seperatly. Walkthrough After the initial cutscene, head over to the Libertonian museum in Middle Park, Algonquin. Meet Johnny at the side entrance. They meet the buyer, Isaac Roth with his men inside. A cutscene shows the diamond deal ambushed by Luis Fernando Lopez. Johnny takes the money and flees, while Isaac Roth takes cover and it is assumed that Luis or his men take the diamonds, while Niko has to shoot his way out of the museum. Remain in cover and take out any museum workers. Jewish mobsters, or Ancelottis in sight. Move forward down the lane and regain cover when Niko begins to lose health (or armor). Return fire to everyone that is in sight. Once the player is at the end of the lane, turn left and left again to go down the stairs. Shoot the museum workers coming up the stairs and get in cover near the bottom of the stairs. Kill the rest of the museum workers (take your time) and go out of the door. Follow the path until you get out of the museum. Eliminate anyone in the way. Once Niko gets outside, shoot down the drivers of the museum cars and lose your wanted level. Isaac's Crew will give chase in their cars, attempting to kil you, once you have lost them you will call Ray and explain what happened. (The trophy Impossible Trinity is gained on completion) Tips * Make sure to get the armor pickup once Niko gets to the bottom of the stairs. It's hard to miss, but go left at the bottom of the stairs and find the armor in a small, low booth. * An SMG would be useful in this situation as it can neutralize some of the museum workers. Deaths * Mori Green is shot and killed by Luis Lopez while observing the diamonds. * Two of Issac Roth's goons are gunned down by Luis after the deal is disrupted. * Many Ancelotti members are killed by Niko on his way out of the Museum. * Many museum workers that attempt to neutralize the player. * As many police officers as the player wants to. Trivia * This mission is seen again as Collector's Item in The Lost and Damned, this time from Johnny's point of view. * This mission is seen again as Not So Fast in The Ballad of Gay Tony, this time from Luis' point of view. * If the player wanders back to where the deal took place (during the mission) they can find Issac Roth hiding behind some crates bad-mouthing Ray Boccino, and mourning the loss of Mori Green. * Before descending to the bottom floor, the player can shoot at the hanging dinosaur bones, if done properly, the bones will fall onto unsuspecting museum workers, or the Jewish Mobsters below. *In addition, player's can also get an idea of what Luis's part will be like. If they climb to the roof via ladder on the side or by helicopter, they will see one of the windows open (the same one Luis shoots at in the Lost and Damned credits). The player can look down and see that the window leads to the room Isaac is hiding in. Interestingly, the window is only open for this mission, whereas normally it is not. *After successful completion of this mission, the Xbox 360 Achievement/PS3 Trophy Impossible Trinity is unlocked. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, completing the mission will unlock the Diamonds Forever achievement. Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions